


That Good Old Holiday Spirit

by silenceofafallingstar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Shopping, Fluff, M/M, Well not quite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceofafallingstar/pseuds/silenceofafallingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't want to go Christmas shopping. Cas does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Good Old Holiday Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Um. I don't really know what this is or why it's here, but it is.  
> Hope you enjoy it.  
> <3

“Cas. I’m scared. I don’t think I can do this.” Large, woeful, green eyes practically swimming in self-pity regarded Castiel. If Dean thought for one second that the puppy-dog trick would work on Cas, he was about to be extremely disappointed. 

“Dean, for chrissakes shut up and be a man about this. It’s just Christmas shopping!”

Cas’ tone could have scared away the entire population within five miles with its volume alone, and that wasn’t even counting the pure frustration that it carried. He was near his breaking point. Dean had been whining all morning about being forced to enter the teeming mass of human desperation and anxiety that was the shopping mall during the holiday season. He claimed that with all the crying children and impatient fathers and greedy teenagers, there was enough angst around to make him want to hang himself.

That idea was starting to seem pretty good to Cas.

Dean seemed to realize that his attempt at pity wasn’t working. He switched tactics. 

“But Casssss. Can’t all of us just accept that we love each other but aren’t going to admit it and skip the whole messy present thing this year? I mean, I don’t need anything, and I can get you anything you need after Christmas. It’s really not that complicated. Pleaaaasseee.”

“Dean! That’s not the point of giving gifts, you assbutt! Come on, let’s just go. We’ll be done before you know it.” He started tugging on Dean’s arm, trying to get him out of the door. The two had been standing in front of their door for far too long, arguing about this stupid shopping trip. 

“No.” Dean looked Cas in the eye, puffing up his chest. “I’m not going to do this without some sort of something in return. I demand that you repay me with sexual favors.”

“Seriously, Dean? Seriously? First off, sexual favors? Who says that? Secondly, might I remind you that I was the one who agreed to go with you to that holiday party at Sam’s law firm? Need I threaten to tell Sam that you were drunk at it because you were scared that his hot intern would proposition you and you would have to say no?”

“Low blow, Cas. Low blow! How about I tell Sam about you being so terrified out of your mind to meet him for the first time that you asked me, and I quote, ‘Do you think Sam will have a negative emotional reaction to this green sweater?’” 

By this time, Cas had had enough. He stepped ominously closer to Dean, even more in his face than he had been already, and growled, “I. Know. Your. Ticklish. Spots.”

Dean’s face paled, and he stepped quickly back a step.

“Okay, okay, fine let’s go.”


End file.
